Cookies, Glitter and Stolen Stuff
by lianpe
Summary: Magnus puts a spell on a glittery batch of cookies and Jace steals a teleportation device! Fun and giggles are on their way.


"Alec," Magnus said one morning, "Alec, I want to bake."  
His boyfriend, who was in the process of scooping cereal into his mouth, paused, his spoon frozen halfway between his mouth and his bowl of cereal.  
"Remember what happened the last time you tried to bake some cookies?"  
Magnus shrugged. "Well, I didn't _mean_ to turn blondie's jacket into cookie dough. Plus, he interrupted me mid-spell, so it served him right."  
Alec sighed.  
"Also, I don't plan on baking _cookies_." Magnus continued. "Everyone bakes cookies. I need something different."  
Alec sighed again.  
"Oh, come on." Magnus tapped his shoulder lightly. "Not _all_ my bright ideas end up turning into disasters."  
"Well, the majority of them do." Alec stood up. "Anyway, Jace says there are a couple of Raveners on a train, creeping out the mundies, so I guess I'll see you later."  
Magnus smiled good-naturedly.  
"Or, rather," Alec continued, "I hope I come back to an apartment that's in one piece."  
Magnus' face fell in mock sorrow. "Oh, Alec, you have _no_ faith in me."

"Took you long enough to get here."  
There was Jace's surly welcome. A sure sign that he and Clary (mainly Clary) were having _problems _(of the female variety).  
"I got held up. There aren't any buses going this way, you know." No doubt, thanks to the demonic presence in the area that tended to send mundanes into a panic.  
Jace smirked. "Who needs buses when you've got this." He held up an oblong object, almost as long as his forearm, that looked somewhat similar to a Sensor.  
"I'm almost afraid to ask what that is. Or where it's from."  
"I didn't steal it." Jace laughed. "I borrowed it. The Clave's still getting these tested, so I decided to run a few tests of my own." He glanced down at it fondly. "Latest in teleportation - works like a dream."  
Alec shook his head at his parabatai. "How about killing a few demons?"  
"Ah...yeah." Jace stuffed the device back into one of the pockets of his jacket, glancing at it wistfully.  
"Come on, Clary'll kill me if I let you kill yourself with that."

"So what _is_ this secret ingredient, Magnus?" Tessa was rapidly loosing patience. "If it isn't dewdrops, or mothsnare, or anything as mundane as castor sugar, then what is it?"  
Magnus laughed, placing a little sachet of a shimmery purple substance on the counter.  
Tessa gasped. "Is that...glitter?"  
"Of course." He beamed. "Glitter being my trademark, I found it a perfect match."  
"Is it the edible kind?" Tessa asked, picking up the sachet. It didn't look very appetizing - it looked like something from an arts and crafts store.  
"Well...yes."  
"What?"  
"Ummm..." Magnus shuffled about uncomfortably. "It's a little something I've whipped up that's supposed to give instant life to a party."  
Tessa frowned at him. "It doesn't sound safe."  
"Safe? Of course it's safe." Magnus flapped his arms about, causing several sequins to fall off his hat. "You wait and see. Tonight, my cookies are going to be in demand."

"Told you it worked like a dream." Jace grinned, covered in demon guts.  
Alec frowned at him. "I think you'd better return that device, Jace."  
"Oh, come on." Jace mock-pouted. "Didn't you think that was fun?"  
His parabatai shook his head firmly. "Absolutely not. That teleportation device wasn't supposed to blow those demons up."  
Jace smirked. "Well, it did. Problem solved."  
Alec glanced warily at the device sitting snugly in the pocket of Jace's jacket. It didn't seem safe, being so close to an extremely defective device (that was stolen, no less).  
"I won't."  
"What?"  
"I saw where your eyes went." Jace laughed. "And I won't return it. It's not going to blow me up, so quit looking like a banshee that's lost her voice."  
"Fine." Alec huffed. "But I won't be sticking you back together after you've gotten yourself blown up."  
"Sure you will."  
"Shut up."

"Glittery cookies?" Isabelle's brows rose.  
Magnus nodded, beaming proudly. "They're not _just_ glittery cookies, ha ha." His fingers danced around the plate, leaving a trail of blue sparks.  
Simon looked at the cookies suspiciously. "If I eat one will I turn into a rat again?"  
"I suppose not."  
"You _suppose_?" Simon frowned. "In that case, I'm not having any."  
Clary nudged him in the ribs. "Simon!"  
Isabelle picked one up from the pile on the plate and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad. She nibbled a corner. It didn't taste bad either.  
"They're pretty good." she commented.  
Simon stared at her, as if he was waiting for her to grow another head or a tentacle out of her nose.  
Magnus smirked in Simon's direction. "It's nice to know _someone _has the guts to try new things."  
"Hey." Simon readjusted his glasses. "I'm not a chicken." He grabbed three cookies and stuffed them into his mouth.  
Izzy giggled.  
"Waff?" Simon mumbled, through a mouthful of cookie.  
Isabelle slipped off her chair, fell to the floor and started rolling around, laughing her head off.  
Clary looked at Magnus. "Was that supposed to happen?"  
"Er...no." He sudden looked quite worried.  
There was a shrill laugh from Simon before he, too, was on the floor, his glasses flung into the corner of the room by the force of his giggles.  
"Well, that was unexpected." Magnus muttered.

Jace and Alec, at the foot of the stairs, stared in confusion at each other as loud laughs boomed in Magnus' apartment.  
"What's going on up there?" Jace poked Alec's shoulder. "That sounds like Izzy."  
The puzzled boys crept up the staircase and entered Magnus' apartment as one might enter a lion's den.  
"Jace! Alec!" Isabelle cried happily. She was lying on the floor, her hair a wild mess, purple glitter all over her clothes. Clutched in her hands were what looked like...cookies?  
"Have a cookie." Simon, beside Izzy, flung several cookies in their direction, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
"What happened to them?" Alec demanded, catching sight of Magnus behind the counter.  
"I think I mixed up the spell." He replied hastily.  
"What spell?" Jace yelled, over Simon and Izzy's booming laughs. "Where's Clary?"  
"It was supposed to be a party spell." Magnus disappeared back behind the counter as Izzy flung a cookie in his direction.  
"What?" Jace looked confused. "Where's Clary?"  
Clary peeked out from behind a pillar. "Jace - your jacket!" she cried.  
The teleportation device practically _ripped_ its way out of Jace's jacket and flew towards the plate of cookies that rested on the counter. The resulting explosion shook the apartment and left all six of the party facedown on the floor.  
"Wh-what happened?" Isabelle coughed.  
Simon sat up. "Where are my glasses?"  
"You're back to normal." Magnus grinned, his hair a black tangle around his head.  
"I _told_ you that thing was useful." Jace smirked at Alec.


End file.
